


I was made for loving you

by Elija



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Adam does not, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pritchard likes dancing, adam doesn't know how to be social, more tags to come in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elija/pseuds/Elija
Summary: Two nerds go on a not-really date and Pritchard drags Adam to dance. Purely platonic of course, right?Or: the Author got inspired while listening to music





	1. I was made for loving you

Adam had never liked dancing. Or loud music and bars.  
Even more so, now that his enhanced hearing made it very uncomfortable for him to be in particularly loud environments.  
But Frank seemed to enjoy being here and apparently didn’t mind the music.  
So here Adam was, sitting at the counter of a bar with a glass of whiskey that couldn’t even get him drunk and trying to have fun.  
Trying to. He wasn’t too sure it worked. The loud sound and the noise of other people around them made his ears buzz.  
He needed something else to focus on.  
Francis.  
The sight of the man sitting next to him made everything else fade into background noise.  
Adam was certain that he would never be able to get over how different Francis Pritchard was in private.  
He seemed relaxed, the usual crease of his brows gone and a light smile was grazing his lips now and then.  
He had also let his hair down, the dark brown strands framing his pale face and brushing his shoulders.  
He was wearing casual clothes, his usual boots but a dark form-fitting pair of jeans and dark orange shirt under a grey hoodie.  
Pritchard looked… good. He had always thought the man to be rather attractive but out of the sleep deprived state he was in at work most of the time, Francis looked really good.  
Adam had grown to adore their bickering and almost playful arguing at work or when Frank’s voice accompanied him on a mission.  
It was calming, to know that there was someone with you and watching your back from behind a screen.  
‘Adam, are you listening to me?’  
Right. They had been talking.  
You are distracting me, Francis.  
‘Sorry. The sound’s messing with my augs a bit’  
he said and dragged a hand over his eyes to focus back on their conversation.  
The other man shot him a concerned look. ’We can leave if you want to. I didn’t think it would be such a problem’  
No!  
Adam forced himself to smile and quickly shook his head.’No, it’s fine. Just need  
to distract myself a little.’  
‘Would you like to dance?’  
What?  
The hacker seemed flustered as soon as he had asked the question and he looked away.  
‘I mean, it might help to move. And dancing is.. well, moving. Only if you want to, of course.’  
Please stop being cute.  
Adam stared at his colleague, a little stunned. As much as he had grown to like the hacker and his snarky commentary, this evening (was it a date? Adam wasn’t sure) had been very friendly and just a night out between two coworkers. Nothing more.  
Dancing with the man he had kind of fallen in love with was… well. Not platonic.  
At least the blush on Pritchards cheeks suggested as much.  
Before Adam could really think about it, he heard himself agreeing.  
‘Hm. Why not? Gotta warn you though, I am not a good dancer.’  
‘I am fairly certain it can’t be that bad.’  
Francis laughed and stood up. He seemed a little nervous.  
Distantly, Adam heard an old song from KISS coming on, before his mind went blank as he was dragged towards the dancefloor by the other man.  
‘Come on then.’  
What am I doing?


	2. ... And you were made for loving me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's view of chapter one

_What Am I doing?_  
Francis Pritchard had spent the past few days genuinely surprising himself.  
He had realized that he was, in fact, very much attracted to that asshole cyborg that had been his coworker for a year now.  
It had not been a very pleasant realization. Mostly because he didn’t think too highly of the other man.  
After all, they spent most of their time arguing and snarling at each others faces at every occasion. Much to the dismay of their coworkers and their boss, since they would probably work a little more effective if they got along.  
So Frank had tried to do what he usually did when his feelings attached themselves to a person.  
He ignored them.

And that had worked for a time. He had kept on making snarky comments and turned a cold shoulder to Adam as always.  
Maybe a bit more.  
Maybe it had stung a little when the other man had looked hurt for the blink of an eye.  
Frank had ignored it.  
Until he couldn’t anymore.

Because as much as he had turned his behaviour colder, Adam hat done the exact opposite.  
A smile instead of a frown after a fight, when Frank had refused to just back down from an argument.  
Saying things that he knew the other wouldn’t ignore and pick a fight in return.  
It had hurt so bittersweet.  
He had been close to breaking apart over the painful strain in his heart.

And then Adam had asked him out.  
Well, not directly. It had been more of an off-handed comment whe he had checked in on Pritchard when they had stayed at the company to get some late work done.  
It wasn’t unusual for Frank to stay so late, sometimes he didn’t go home at all.  
But Adam had come to his office anyway and asked if he wanted to get drinks after work.  
Frank didn’t know what had made him agree to it.  
A moment of weakness in his resolve.

But here he was now, sitting at a bar with no one else than Adam Jensen, with his heart skipping beats anytime the other man smiled.  
Frank had expected the evening to be rather awkward, considering his behaviour towards Adam lately.  
It hadn’t been.

Adam had finished his work and came by his office.  
They had left and made their way to a bar a few streets from the company.  
Frank had insisted on the place.  
_Good music._  
They had walked in comfortable silence. It was nice, to not be alone for an evening.  
And Adams company was rather pleasant.  
He had a nice voice, deep and a little rough.  
Stop thinking about it.  
Adam had ordered whiskey -of course- and Frank had a bottle of beer in hand.  
They were talking.  
About this and that.  
Which is nice.

He had noticed Adam drifting off occasionally, before focusing back on him.  
‘Adam, are you listening to me?‘  
The other man flinched slightly and gave him a forced smile.  
‘Sorry. The sound’s messing with my augs a bit’  
_How did i forget about that?_  
’We can leave if you want to. I didn’t think it would be such a problem’  
_Francis Pritchard, do not fuck this up._  
The other smiled reassuringly.  
‚No, it’s fine. Just need  
to distract myself a little.’  
‘Would you like to dance?’  
_Why did i ask that. I am an idiot._  
He felt heat rising to his cheeks as soon as the words had left his mouth and he turned his eyes away.  
‘I mean, it might help to move. And dancing is.. well, moving. Only if you want to, of course.’  
Adam stared at him for a few seconds and Frank could see a multitude of emotions flash over his face.  
_I fucked up._

Except he had not, because Adam smiled suddenly.  
‘Hm. Why not? Gotta warn you though, I am not a good dancer.’  
_I don‘t believe that for a moment._  
‘I am fairly certain it can’t be that bad.’  
Francis laughed and stood up.  
Adams lighthearted comment had somewhat broken the tension and now his heart was beating faster for a different reason.  
He turned to Adam, before taking the others hand in a moment of courage and dragging him towards the dancefloor.  
‚Come on then.‘  
The song switched and the first notes of an old rock song started, and Frank felt excitement rising in his chest.  
Right along an unfamiliar warmth that only Adam was able to cause within him.  
_I can let this happen for tonight._  
_Just for a moment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forver and i am so sorry ;-; i have testweeks right now, give me until autumn holiday and i have time again :3 Aaaaalso its super hard to wite from Pritchards view for me!  
> As always, this is not beta-d, sooo excuse my mistakes! I hope you enjoyed it anyway, ad next chapter something will (finally) happen.


	3. And I can't get enough of you

_What am I doing?_

Adam could feel the warmth of Pritchards hand on his augmented one, his slender fingers curving over the smooth carbon fiber and metal almost lovingly.

He never wanted to let go.

The tech was gently tugging him along without force, giving him a chance to change his mind.

The dim lighting in the bar hid them, giving everyone an eerily anonymous appearance, only broken by flashes of colourful lights from above.

_(Tonight, I wanna give it all to you)_

 

Francis turned back to him, smiled and slowly walked backwards onto the dancefloor, hair painted with flashes of light.

It was tightly packed with people dancing and Adam felt like the grey mass would swallow and drown him.

But the warm hand on his was an anchor, grounding him, and keeping him from drifting away.

His eyes followed Frank’s arm upwards to his face - the other man was looking at him, his stormy grey eyes focused on Adam in return.

_(In the darkness, there is so much I wanna do_ )

They had reached a spot inmidst the mass where there was enough space for both of them and Francis stopped, letting go of Adam’s hand. He was standing close, Adam could feel his body heat, drawing him in with a promise of comfort.

The other was still looking at Adam, who was now returning the gaze with a gentle expression.

”‘I am seriously bad at this.”

Francis chuckled gently and smiled at him. “You’re doing fine. Just try to relax a little. And have fun.”

Adam smiled back and took a step forward, their bodies almost touching chest to chest.

_(and tonight i wanna lay it at your feet)_

 

He lifted his hand up, unsure what to do.

He decided to place it on Francis waist, the other a little higher on his ribs.

He could feel the slight bumps of bone under his fingers, the techs slender figure not hidden under a heavy jacket for once.

Francis did not seem to complain, so Adam dared to meet his eyes again.

He had never noticed how nice they were, light grey and blue spotted with dark swirls curling

around each other, resembling a stormy sky.

His thoughts were promptly interrupted by the other carefully sliding his arms around him, one high on his shoulder, the other paralleling his own, resting on Adams waist.

Warmth spilling from the contact, following his veins and spreading through him.

“Is this fine?” Hesitant. _Scared?_

“Yes.” Rough, with a baited breath.

_(...I was made for you)_

 

A step, and they were moving together, swaying to the slowed down beat of the song.

Following the others steps, guiding and leading with gentle touches.

Adam was not much of a dancer, and yet moving along with Pritchard seemed almost easy.

Following the warmth of his touch, always staying close to him, afraid of losing the sensation.

He could feel himself smiling, letting the tension seep out of him and relax into the other man’s hands.

He couldn’t remember the last time the touch of a person had made him feel like this.

He wondered if Francis could feel how rapidly his heart was hammering in his chest, drowning out the voices around them.

The hand on his waist slid lower, now resting over his hipbone, just shy of pulling him forward.

Leaving him to make the choice of yielding to it or remaining at this point.

Adam felt like his body made the decision before his head could.

He dared to face the other again and found Frank looking at him, the barest hint of a smile glinting in his eyes.

“See? You’re doing fine.” Whispered. Accompanied by a gentle press of hand on his hip and a smile.

_(... and you were made for me)_

 

Adam returned the look for a moment, still smiling gently as well.

_Damn it._

A step forward, chests touching, arms sliding around Francis.

They stopped moving, standing still.

The tech was looking at him with surprise, though not trying to move away.

Leaving Adam to make his decision once again.

Adams lips quirked into a smile for a second before he leaned in, raising one hand to gently cup the others cheek and pressed their lips together.

 

_I was made for loving you baby,_

_and you were made for loving me,_

_and I can’t enough of you baby,_

_can you get enough of me?_

 

Not a moment of hesitation and Frank kissed him back, gently moving their lips against one another.

Adam felt a hand coming around his neck, pulling him down a little.

He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, tilting his head slightly.

A dip of tongue against his lip.

Not demanding entrance, just teasing.

Promising.

He gave a gentle bite to the techs lower lip as an answer, which drew a quiet moan from the man in his arms and earned him a short nip to his own lips in return.

They parted slowly, staying in their embrace and leaning their foreheads against the others, catching their breath.

They were both smiling, and Adam felt the hand on his neck rub gentle circles into his skin.

“I wanted to do that for a while.” Whispered again.

He sounded hesitant, Adam could hear the slight shiver of worry in Frank’s voice.

 

_I love you._

 

He stroked his thumb over the techs cheek, holding him close.

“Me too. For a long while.”

A quiet laugh.

“I always thought you didn’t like me.”

He had to laugh as well and moved his head away a bit so he could properly look at the other.

There was that hint of worry in his eyes.

 

_I love you._

_Don´t ever think you don’ t deserve this._

 

“I am bad at showing it then. I always thought you didn’t like me either.”

Frank chuckled and leaned his head against Adam’s shoulder.

He sighed.

Then a quiet question:

“Do you regret it?”

_No._

He cupped the tech’s face again and pressed another kiss to his lips, this time more intently.

He dragged his tongue over Frank’s lips and parted them, dipping inside for a second before leaning away again.

“Absolutely not.”

_(Tonight, I wanna see it in your eyes...)_

 

Frank was staring at him now, eyes wide with surprise before glancing away when a light blush crept up on his cheeks.

He smiled again after a moment and looked back.

“I am glad then.”

Adam returned his look with a warm expression in his eyes.

He cleared his throat and looked around.

“Do you still wanna get out of here?”

They were still standing on the dancefloor, the people around them dancing, not caring about the two men.

“Yes.”

Frank laughed and took his hand again.

The warmth spreading from the touch felt familiar now, inciting a heat inside his body.

“Would you like to come home with me?”

Adam grinned at the tech, raising their joined hands to press a kiss against his knuckles.

“Yes.”

( _Feel the magic, there’s something that drives me wild.)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee they finally smooched! This was weirdly exhausting to write but i tried my best.  
> Chapter 4 might take me a while, since i can't decide what to do for it but please be patient!

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 more chapters planned! Might take a while because i have testweek soon but stay tuned anyway.  
> Also, the next chapter is gonna have kisses and cheesy song lyrics in it, and who knows where it will go from there?


End file.
